stalkers vengance
by inuyashafanficfan
Summary: When a horrible accident occurs, Kagome goes to live with her grandmother, she starts a new life at a new school, the only thing is Kagome's blind.
1. Prologue

**A/N: hey okay listen I'm really sorry for not updating Naraku's curse in like forever, I'm still writing it I just had a huge writers block and I really wanted to right this story. Please read and review and I will update my other story soon k.**

**Chapter1: A New Life**

A young girl lay in a hospital bed waiting, she was obviously in pain but tried to not let it show. Unfortunately her sightless eyes, which were like a window to her soul, gave it away. Kagome lay in bed, propped up by multiple pillows, waiting for her grandmother to pick her up.

She sat there and stared lifelessly at the wall, although being blind she had no idea it was a wall. Kagome shifted slightly but hit her arm off of the silver railing lining her bed, at doing this she gasped quietly, for her arm was broken pretty bad and still hurt a lot.

A few minutes later Kagome heard footsteps come into her room, she turned her head slightly in that direction. " Hello Kagome, how are ye feeling." Kagome recognized the voice of her grandmother. Kagome replied in a quiet voice " I'm feeling a little better grandmother …. Are we going now?" "Yes child, the doctors say ye are ready to leave now, but please ye can call me Kaede" Replied her grandmother.

15 minutes later Kagome was walking slowly through the parking lot, being led by Kaede to her car. When they reached it Kaede opened the door and Kagome carefully lowered herself in and, mindful of her broken arm, found her seatbelt and put it on. They sat in silence for a while on the way to Kaede's house until Kaede broke the silence by saying "I enrolled ye child at the Shikon No Tama high school, it is only a block from my house. Again Kagome only replied in a quiet voice "Oh, okay thanks." The rest of the ride was in an awkward silence. When they reached the house, Kagome stepped slowly out of the car and waited until Kaede came around to lead her into the house.

Once inside Kaede slowly and carefully led Kagome around, describing what room it was and what was in it. The whole time Kagome stayed silent, nodding at some of the things Kaede said. Finally at the end of the tour was Kagome's room. "This is ye room child, it has a bed in the right corner and a closet for ye things. Also I put in a special computer for ye, if ye speak into the microphone the words are put on the screen, no typing and everything is controlled by voice. Also ye can scan things into it then the computer will read it back to you. Kagome's face lit up a little at hearing about her computer "Is it portable" she asked. "Yes child ye can take it to school with ye." For the first time since the accident Kagome smiled a true one that reached her eyes, if only for a second. " Thank you Kaede, I love it."

They stood there for a moment in silence until Kaede said "I will leave ye to your room while I go make diner, I will call ye when it's ready." Once KAede was gone Kagome pulled a folded up walking stick out of her backpack at her feet. Kagome began to make her way across the room to her bed, she sat down lost in thought. ' well, this isn't so bad, Kaede's nice but she just had to go and enrol me at school urgh…I hope she doesn't expect me to walk it's not like I can see where I'm going. I don't want a new life, I just want everything back to normal.' A single tear fell down Kagome's face, but she lightly rubbed it away as Kaede called for dinner.

The rest of the night was quiet and uneventful, Kagome went to bed after dinner, saying that she was tired. Dreading the morning, thinking about what she will have to face at school, Kagome laid down silent tears running down her face as she thought of her family. Kagome then softly cried herself to sleep.

**A/N Okay I'm gonna make this quick, Please Please Please review if you don't I won't update. Tell me what you think this and my other story will be updated soon. Thanks bye.**


	2. A Rocky Start to a New School

**A/N: okay I am apologizing profusely for not updating in like a year (ducks from flying objects). This will be short so we can get right to the story, but I would like to thank everyone who updated it really meant a lot to me and compelled me to write this chapter. This chapter is dedicated to my reviewers, though few, they are hugely important to me.**

'**Means character is thinking'**

**Italics mean dream sequence**

**Chapter 2: A Rocky Start to a New School**

_' "Ha ha ha, it was your fault they all died," a deep masculine voice rang out from the dark. Hearing his voice caused a shiver of fear to run through Kagome, she turned to run but found she was staring at a pair of glowing red eyes. "You can never escape Kagome, no matter where you go" that same voice laughed out. Kagome turned to run in the opposite direction but crashed into a wall and fell back. Instead of looking at a wall though, she was staring at the figure that belonged to the red eyes. He reached out to grab her and she let out a piercing scream.'_

Kagome sat up in her bed breathing heavily and drenched in sweat. She realized her alarm was beeping, signalling that it was time to get ready for school. Getting up Kagome, keeping one hand on the wall for guidance, made her way to the bathroom attached to her room. Quickly she showered and brushed her teeth. Back in her room Kagome found her dresser and read the labels for the clothes in each drawer, ' thank goodness while I was in the hospital I learned Braille, or I would probably dress myself like a clown.' She thought with a sigh. Once dressed, which was made difficult due to her broken arm, Kagome grabbed her bag with her computer in it and folding walking stick and headed out to the kitchen.

"Kagome ye are up, would ye like something for breakfast." Kagome recognized the voice of her grandmother Keade. "No thank you Keade" she replied in a small voice, the nightmare she had still troubling her. The same nightmare she had, had every night since the accident, she was missing sleep because of it to. "Keade, are you driving me to school?" Kagome asked hesitantly, she had been wondering this all morning. "No child, I asked our neighbour is she would walk with ye to school. She is ye age and goes to the same school." 'Great more people I need to rely on to do things.' Thought Kagome. Just then, the doorbell rang,

Dinggg Donggg

Keade got up to answer the door, and Kagome followed at a slower pace. Kagome heard a cheery voice say hello, then Keade introduced them. "Kagome this is Sango, she will be walking with ye to school now." "Hey" said Kagome. "Hi Kagome, are you ready to leave now" that same cheery voice replied. Kagome nodded and headed toward the door, Keade stopped to give her, her bag "I put ye lunch in it," and then Kagome was out the door and on her way to school being led by Sango.

They continued to walk silently for a while until Sango stopped Kagome and told her they were at school. "Hey Sango, what does it look like." Asked Kagome. Sango stood silent for a minute, then remembering Kagome was blind, linked arms with her good arm and slowly led her to the school describing things about it. 'Wow it was like she forgot I was blind, she doesn't seem to mind at all though. I hope we can be friends.' Thought Kagome as Sango continued to describe things to Kagome explaining they had about ten minutes before the bell would ring signalling to get to class.

They were headed inside to put their stuff in their lockers when someone pushed passed Kagome, hitting her broken arm and knocking her down. "Watch where you're going Inuyasha" cried an angry Sango as she quickly bent down to help Kagome up. "Feh, tell your friend to watch where she's going next time Sango." Replied Inuyasha, who had stopped to glare at his friend and her companion. "I can't." Hissed out Kagome who was still in pain from her broken arm being hit.

"What do you mean you can't?" retorted Inuyasha, though a little curious as to what this girl meant by 'she can't.' "I'm blind you jerk." By now, Kagome was back on her feet and hopefully glaring at this Inuyasha guy who knocked into _her_, and wouldn't even apologize, but was acting as if it was her fault.

Kagome's gaze was surprisingly accurate, and Inuyasha found himself staring into deep chocolate brown eyes. It seemed they led right into her soul, and although they glazed with her inability to see, they shone with a fiery anger, directed at him, and underlying sadness and pain so great it seemed to swallow him. All of a sudden, Inuyasha felt a great need to protect this girl and find a way to get rid of her pain and sadness. Realizing he was staring Inuyasha shook himself to compose his thoughts and replied " Jeeze, sorry I didn't know you were blind, by the way I'm Inuyasha."

"It's okay you just hit my broken arm, I'm Kagome". Kagome flashed a small smile in his direction and her eyes seemed to brighten a little. Just then the bell rang, and Sango who had already checked Kagome's schedule to find they were in the same classes said a clipped goodbye to Inuyasha,(she was still mad at him for knocking her new friend over and not even apologising until he found she was blind) then proceeded to lead Kagome to class. Kagome though had already forgotten about being knocked over called a small but happy goodbye to Inuyasha while almost being dragged away by Sango. 'Well things aren't going as bad as I thought they would, and Sango's really nice and Inuyasha seems like an arrogant jerk but nice. Maybe this new school won't be so bad after all.' Kagome smiled a little as Sango led her down the hall and to her first class, which she hopped would be as good as her morning was turning out to be, even if it did start out bumpy.

**Okay that's it for this chapter, I hoped you like and sorry for the incredibly long wait again. Please review and tell me what you think, I completely accept flames provided they are done with constructive criticism and not just being mean for the sake of it. Anyway, thanks for reading cannot wait to see what you think anyway until next time LATER.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: hey sorry for not updating in like forever, I had a lot of stuff going on and then when I actually sat down to write I was confronted by this huge writers block. But I would like to thank my reviewers especially my most recent one who motivated me to over come it and update. Thanks and here's the next chapter.**

**Chapter 3: Pick on the Blind One**

Sango led Kagome over to a seat, than sat beside her. Kagome could feel Sango getting her stuff ready for class and she did the same thing, until she heard a huge smack come from beside her then Sango yelling at someone.

The commotion ended swiftly as the teacher walked in and told them all to get ready. Kagome focused back on her work, and began making notes in Braille with a pen that left raised notes on the paper. She never got a chance to ask Sango what happened until lunch, mostly because Sango was fuming as she led Kagome to her morning classes.

Sango was leading Kagome over to a table, when Kagome felt someone's hand a lot lower on her body than it should be.

SMACK

Kagome whirled around and with amazing accuracy slapped someone standing right behind her. Sango let out a harsh laugh, "Kagome that's Miroku the school pervert, I'd warn you about him but you seem to have everything under control, considering he's lying on the floor from the slap you gave him." "I guess that's who you were yelling at first period huh." Kagome said. Sango nodded then led Kagome to a table so they could eat.

Kagome felt two thumps come from the other side of the table. "Jeez Sango, you sure do pick violent friends." Apparently Miroku had followed them, "Yah well you deserved Kagome slapping you, pervert," and Inuyasha had followed Miroku.

"Hey Inuyasha." Kagome said. She heard a grunt from across the table, 'I guess he's not much of a talker'. Sango was in an argument with Miroku about if girls like being groped or not, so Kagome went about eating her lunch.

"I'm really sorry about knocking into you earlier, I'm not really a morning person." Inuyasha said. "It's okay, you only hit my broken arm." "So how did you get that anyway" Inuyasha asked. Kagome knew this would come, someone was bound to ask her, so she had already thought of an answer. "I tripped going down the stairs and landed on my arm." 'well it's not a complete lie I did fall down the stairs, I just didn't trip.'

From across the cafeteria someone was watching the exchange between Inuyasha and the new girl. 'No one will take Inuyasha from me, he will be mine. But first I have to find out what's up with this girl then I can get her out of the picture.' The person narrowed their eyes when they saw Inuyasha laugh at something the girl said.

!#$&

It was finally the end of the day, Sango had dropped Kagome off at her locker while she went to hers then would be back. Kagome just closed her locker door when she felt someone come up behind her, just as she turned around the person shoved her back into the lockers. The impact jarred her arm and Kagome let out a small gasp of pain.

After watching the new girl at lunch Kikyo decided to trying 'educating' her on how things are done at Shikon High. "Listen up, because I'm not gonna repeat myself to you, I'm Kikyo and I run this school, Inuyasha is mine so stay away from him. Don't think I will leave you alone just because your blind. This is your only warning." With that Kikyo walked away.

Kagome sank to the ground clutching her arm. 'Jeez who does that girl think she is'. Kagome continued to sit there until she heard more footsteps coming her way, she thought it might be Kikyo again but it turned out only to be Sango.

On the way home Kagome listened to Sango as she spoke and added little comments when it was necessary, but mostly she was lost in thought 'first _him_ now Kikyo, gosh can no one just leave me alone.' Sango dropped Kagome off at her front door said goodbye then left for her house, Kagome got inside closed the door and turned around.

Almost immediately she felt like something wasn't right "Keade, you there" Kagome called. "Sorry Keade is a little tied up at the moment" came a deep masculine voice from near Kagome. She let out a scream and tried to run out the door but before she could even get it open the man grabbed her and pushed her against a wall opposite the door. "Now I can finish what I started" he growled out. Kagome tried to break free but he began to choke, she was clawing at his hands but it was no use. Kagome knew that if she could see she would be looking into a pair of crimson red eyes.

**A/N: Sorry I know a cliffie but I had to make sure you guys will still read my story, plus I need to think how I'm going to do this. Anyway please review I promise to update sooner next time.**


	4. Chance Encounter

**A/N: Hi everyone sorry for not updating in like for ever, things came up. But without further wait the next instalment of Can Love Really Conquer All.**

**Chapter 4: Chance Encounter**

Kagome blinked and the image in her mind vanished, the feel of hands at her throat vanished, leaving her gasping for breath and leaning against the door. Slowly, calming down, with one hand on the wall for support as much as guidance she made her way to the kitchen where she could hear Keade moving about.

Turning around Keade caught sight of Kagome "So, how was ye day at school" she asked. "Really interesting to say the least" sighed Kagome having found a chair and sitting down. Kagome sat talking to Keade until after dinner when she went to her room to start her homework. 'I guess I should do it on the computer, if I wrote it, it would be in Braille and I don't think the teachers can read it' thought Kagome as she sat down at her desk to start.

'Ah, all finished, that didn't take to long' thought Kagome standing up and stretching. Grabbing her walking stick she unfolded it and made her way to the bathroom to comb her hair and brush her teeth. Once down Kagome went back to her room and changed into a tanktop and flannel pants for bed. Just then the phone rang shattering the quiet of her room and making Kagome jump. Mumbling about loud annoying phones and telling Keade she would get it, Kagome crossed her room and picked up the phone.

"Hello" "Hi is Kagome there" a female voice asked. "I'm Kagome, who's calling" asked Kagome wondering who would be calling her. " Hi it's Sango, sorry for calling so late it's just. Me, Miroku and Inuyasha are going to the mall after school tomorrow, and we wanted to know if you wanted to come hang out with us." Kagome smiled "sure I would love to hang out with you guys, I have to ask but I'm sure it will be okay, thanks for inviting me."

Kagome and Sango talked for awhile longer then hung up. Kagome finished getting ready for bed thinking how fun it will be to hang out at the mall. Getting into bed Kagome sighed content, for once not thinking about him coming in the night.

**Beep! Beep! Beep!**

Kagome slowly got up, reaching over she turned off her alarm clock. Kagome took her time getting ready and before to long heard the door bell that signalled Sango had come. They walked to school talking about what they could do at the mall and soon enough were at school. Sango dropped Kagome off at her locker so that she could go to hers and promised to be back in a minute.

Leaning her walking stick beside her Kagome opened her locker and began attempting to wrestle the books she needed free from her locker, though it proved to be difficult with only one arm to manoeuvre them out. Kagome was about to give up with one particularly annoying book that didn't want to come free and wait for Sango to come and ask her to help when she felt someone come up beside her. "Hey Kagome, need some help" Smiling Kagome turned to face Inuyasha "Hey, would you mind it doesn't seem to want to come free." Laughing slightly he pulled the defiant book out and handed it to Kagome, "So hey are you coming with us to the mall today, Sango was supposed to ask you." Closing her locker Kagome said "Yah Sango asked me last night and I'm allowed. It sounds like fun and I need to pick up a few things anyway."

"Sorry I took so long Kagome I ran into Miroku, oh hey Inuyasha." Sango said while trying to catch her breath, she apparently ran back or away from Miroku. "No worries, Inuyasha kept me company" replied Kagome.

The day seemed to tick by for Kagome, she couldn't wait to go shopping, and with friends. It had been awhile since she had done anything like this, finally the bell that signalled the end of school sounded and Kagome almost jumped out of her chair with happiness. Sango and Kagome went to each others lockers then waited out front of the school for Inuyasha and Miroku. It didn't take long for the two to arrive and then they piled into Inuyasha's car and headed to the mall.

Once they were there Sango latched onto Kagome's good arm and walking slowly enough to guide her they entered the mall, Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango describing different stores to Kagome. The four wandered around the mall for awhile not really buying anything, "Hey why don't we go see a movie this is getting kinda boring" asked Inuyasha after a bit more wandering. "Inuyasha, Kagome's blind she can't see the movie remember" Sango said. "No we can go to the movies I can still hear what's going on and you guys can tell me what the people and stuff looks like after" Kagome pointed out. With that settled they agreed on a movie, and walked to the theatre in the mall and got in line.

Standing in line Kagome was a little bit behind Sango listening to what they were talking about, when she felt someone come up behind her a little closer than needed. The stranger leaned down and whispered in Kagome's ear, "It's been awhile hasn't it, but I told you I would find you" a shiver ran down Kagome's spine hearing that voice. Slowly she turned around to face the owner of the voice, wishing more than anything it was not who she knew it was, no one else had that same deep silky voice that could send shivers down anyone's spine.

Inuyasha turned slightly to ask Kagome a question when he realized someone was whispering something in her ear. He watched as a look of fear flashed across her face and how she seemed to stiffen and slowly turn to face the newcomer. Inuyasha walked over to them "Hey, do you know Kagome" he asked the guy politely. "Yes very well, we went to the same school and were …friends you could say. My names Naraku." The guy turned his attention to Inuyasha who introduced himself, Sango and Miroku. Kagome couldn't believe her ears, he had found her, it was going to happen all over again. Suddenly she felt Inuyasha move closer to her as if trying to calm her down.

'No I can't tell Inuyasha and the others what happened or about Naraku, they would shun me. I just won't tell them.' Kagome just wanted to get away from Naraku, suddenly Sango said they were going to be late, Kagome sighed with relief they had an excuse to go. As she turned to leave with the others she could hear Naraku walk away laughing lightly, this caused another shiver to run down her spine as Inuyasha helped guide her to the theatre. Throughout the movie Inuyasha kept glancing at Kagome wondering why seeing an old classmate would frighten Kagome so much, she seemed terrified of the guy. Kagome was quiet the rest of the night, she just wanted to get home. Kagome felt that through the whole movie and when they left someone was watching her, and no matter what she just couldn't shake the feeling of being watched. Little did she know that a pair of red eyes sat watching her and her friends for the rest of the night.


	5. Nightmare to Reality

**A/N: Hey Everyone, I'm hoping I can get the chapters up for this story a bit faster than they were before. I'll cut the babble short though because here is the next chapter.**

**Chapter 5: Nightmare to Reality**

'_Kagome found herself falling through the air, landing at the bottom of her stairs. The pain was terrible, she had landed on her arm and felt it as the bone snapped from the weight. Taking deep breaths against the pain she tried to get up but was kicked back down by the one who had originally pushed her down the stairs. "Stupid girl, it was a mistake to call the cops on me. I didn't want it to end like this but that was your choice, and guess what, you chose wrong!" Naraku yelled as he kicked her again. All of a sudden everything went dark and flames erupted surrounding her and Naraku. He began to laugh as the flames closed in on her, "I told you I would never let you go ha, ha, ha" all she could hear over the flames was his evil laughter as darkness consumed her._

With a gasp Kagome sat up in bed, she was sweating and breathing hard. This nightmare was worse than the other ones, more vivid, she could almost hear the crackling of the fire, the smell of the smoke. Reaching over to her bedside table Kagome felt her clock, it was 6:30, if she got up now she could have a shower and not rush to be ready on time. Deciding that sounded like a good idea, and feeling that even if she tried she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep, Kagome got up. Quietly so as not to wake Keade, Kagome used the wall to guide herself to the bathroom and quickly after wrapping her cast in a bag so as not to get it wet, she was stepping into the shower.

As the streams of hot water pelted her, she began washing her hair thinking of the day before. 'I can't believe he's here, that he found me, what am I going to do. I want to tell Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha, to warn them about him but they would probably never want anything to do with me after I told them. I need to make something up because they will probably ask about him.' Trying to come up with a good story Kagome got out of the shower, and began to get ready for school. Once ready, she found herself sitting at the kitchen table lost in thought about the past, and the future.

Kagome was worried, Naraku was here and would probably come after her again and she didn't know what to do. All of a sudden she remembered when they were waiting in line for the movie and Naraku had come. It seemed like Inuyasha had sensed her fear and although she couldn't see him, she felt when he had shifted closer to her as if trying to comfort her. Maybe if she told them what happened they would still be her friends. Kagome was so lost in thought she didn't hear Keade say Sango was here until her grandmother came up and lightly shook her. After apologizing to Keade Kagome got up to leave deciding to wait and see if Naraku tried anything, if he did she would tell the others, not only to keep them safe but because they were her friends and they deserved to know the truth.

Walking to school Sango noticed that Kagome was unusually quiet, she had been since yesterday. 'I wonder if it was that guy who said he was a friend from her old school, I think it was after he left that she got so quiet.' Sango thought after glancing at Kagome again as they walked. Kagome barely payed any attention to Sango, instead she was trying to be aware of her surroundings, she was sure someone was watching them, she just had that feeling.

They got to school, and like usual Sango dropped Kagome off at her locker and went to her own. "Hey Kagome, what's up" Inuyasha had apparently beaten Sango again. "Not much, you" Kagome replied, "same" was Inuyasha's answer. 'I should ask her now what was up yesterday between her and that Naraku guy, I don't know about the others but I don't like him.'

"Inuyasha, have you thought about what your going to do on that English project we were given?" It took a moment for Inuyasha to realize Kagome was talking to him, he had been caught up trying to find a good way to ask her about Naraku. "No not really, but hey the teacher said we could work in pairs, did you want to work together on it." "Sure that sounds great, I don't really have any good ideas for it either, but I'm sure we can brainstorm something."

Sango came back from her locker and took Kagome to class, so Inuyasha headed to his class still trying to find a good way to ask her about Naraku. Miroku came up behind him, he had watched Inuyasha's conversation and couldn't help but to tease his friend. "So Inuyasha, you like the new girl, inviting her over to your house, moving a little fast don't you think." Miroku wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at Inuyasha. "Shut up Miroku, I don't like her like that you pervert." "Ohh but you do like her." Miroku didn't often get to make Inuyasha squirm but when he did he savoured it. "I think she's nice that's all, got it" Inuyasha ground out at Miroku.

School was over and Kagome was waiting for Inuyasha, they had decided to go over to his house to work on the English project, Inuyasha also wanted to ask her about Naraku, and they thought they might as well get started tonight. Kagome was thinking on how Sango must have looked when she found out Kagome would not be walking home with her and instead Miroku declared he would accompany her on her way home. Kagome smiled remembering how Sango had argued profusely with Miroku, but Miroku won out by promising to keep his hands where they belong.

Inuyasha came out the front doors of school to see Kagome sitting on the front steps, probably where Sango had left her to wait. The sun was glinting off her glossy black hair that went to the middle of her back, she had a small smile on her face which was turned slightly to catch the warmth of the sun. Inuyasha couldn't help but think how beautiful she looked and that he did indeed like her, but there was something wrong with the picture. The cast on her arm shouldn't be there, Inuyasha knew when she said she fell that she was lying, what he didn't know was why she would lie.

Shaking himself out of his thoughts Inuyasha walked toward Kagome, "Hey Kagome sorry I took so long, are you ready to go" He asked. Kagome stood up and dusted herself off then looked toward the direction Inuyasha's voice came from, "yep, I'm ready to leave school to do more school work, oh the joy. At least I get to hang out with you though." Laughing Inuyasha came up beside her and Kagome snaked her arm through his so he could lead her to his house. Once they were there Inuyasha described his house and what it looked like to Kagome who was startled to find he was really well off for money. They settled into Inuyasha's kitchen and decided to think of ideas and go for the best one, they broke into a furious debate over which idea they should go with, until finally choosing one. They decided who should do what and had been working for a little while when Inuyasha finally decided he should ask Kagome about that Naraku guy.

"Kagome can I ask you something?" "Yeah go ahead" "What's up with you and that Naraku guy. It didn't look like you were to happy to see him the other day." Kagome sighed 'I knew someone would ask sooner or later'. "Well we used to go out, but it ended really badly, and I just didn't really expect him to be there, but can we please not talk about him." "Yeah sure, ok." 'hmm she's lying again, but about what' Inuyasha thought.

They started working again when Inuyasha took a look at what Kagome was doing, they had decided to analyze a collection of poems, and they divided the poems between themselves. Kagome though was writing onto a paper but instead of letters the pen was leaving raised marks, "Kagome, what are you writing?" Inuyasha asked. "I'm writing up the analysis for this poem in Braille" "Braille what's Braille?" "Braille is raised marks on the paper so when I run my fingers over it I can read it, each combination of dots means a letter." Kagome explained. "That's great and all Kagome but we have to hand this in and I don't think our teacher can read Braille." "I'm going to scan it into my computer and print off a version the teacher can read" explained Kagome. "Oh, okay. So if you don't mind me asking, have you been blind your whole life?" "No it happened recently, a few months ago actually, there was a fire and my eyes got damaged, I was in the hospital until I started at school because I was getting surgery done to fix my eyes." "Can they fix your eyes" Inuyasha asked. "They did as much as they could, and they were able to fix most of the damage, so it's up to my eyes to do the rest. Depending on how fast my eyes heal I could get all my sight back within a month or in a couple years."

Keade came and picked Kagome up from Inuyasha's, they had finally given up on homework and had ordered a pizza and watched a movie before Kagome called Keade to come get her. On the ride home Kagome sighed in relief, Inuyasha seemed to buy her story about Naraku, though she hated to lie to him but she just told herself it was true she just left out some of the more key details.

Once in her room Kagome busied herself getting ready for bed. 'This was a well spent night, hanging out with Inuyasha was fun, even when we argued over homework, and what to eat for dinner, and what movie to watch.' Kagome went to get into bed when her hand brushed against a piece of paper on her piilow. It was in Braille, she picked it up and read _"It was nice seeing you again Kags but if you tell anyone you will regret it. _"Oh god, what am I going to do".

**A/N: Hey everyone please review I realy wanna know what you think of this story. See you next chapter.**


	6. Stalkers vengeance

**A/N: Hey everyone thanks for the reviews to those who sent them. Here is the next chapter of the story. Again your feedback is greatly appreciated.**** Special thanks to dudekiller for the feedback, I promise to work on scene transitions and detail for the readers, thank you so much, I really want to improve my writing because I know it's not perfect. **

**Chapter 6: Stalker's Vengeance **

It had been a week since Kagome had found the note on her pillow, nothing had happened but Kagome still had the feeling of always being watched. It was Saturday and Kagome was getting ready to go with Keade to the doctors to see how well her eyes were coming along. After, Kagome was going to go to the fair that came to town with Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha. She was so excited that for the first time since she found the note Kagome wasn't worried about Naraku.

With her hand on the wall for guidance Kagome made her way to the kitchen to wait for Sango. Sango was going to go with them to the doctors then Keade was going to drop the girls off at the fair to meet up with the boys. Kagome couldn't sit still, she fiddled with her folded up walking stick in her lap, drummed her hands on the table, and tried to rub wrinkles from her shirt. Kagome jumped when the ring of the doorbell sounded through the quiet house. Standing up Kagome made her way to the door, and reached around for the doorknob. Feeling the polished metal come in contact with her hand Kagome pulled open the door slightly, "Hello." "Hey Kagome it's Sango" "Hi, come on in, we're almost ready to go" Kagome said.

The girls went back to the kitchen and talked about what they were going to do at the fair until Keade came, then they got into Keade's car and headed to the doctors. They all sat in the waiting room, Kagome could smell the stale air of the office, and imagined how plain looking it was. The girls went back to talking about the fair until Kagome's name was called.

Kagome, Sango, and Keade made they're way into doctor Lee's office. Kagome sat on the exam table running her hands over the scratchy paper over the fabric, while Sango stood, and Keade sat in the only available chair. They didn't wait long for doctor Lee to come, he walked in with a chart in his hands. "So Kagome you're here to see how your eyes are healing right," Kagome only nodded. "Well lets have a look then" and Kagome could here him pick something up and walk over to her. Doctor Lee began to shine a light into each of her eyes, then she could hear him scribble things onto paper. "Well this is certainly very good news, your eyes seem to be healing very well. They are even responding to light stimuli." "What does that mean doctor, will Kagome get her sight back" asked Keade? "What this means is that very soon Kagome should start to get her sight back. It will probably start out as quick flashes, that will last longer each time until her vision is back permanently. With the rate your eyes are healing Kagome you could start getting flashes right now even."

Once they were back in the car a grin started to form on Kagome's face, it had finally sunk in that she would get her sight back. Throughout the entire car ride to the fair grounds Kagome couldn't stop smiling. When they finally arrived and Keade dropped them off Sango hugged Kagome "I'm so glad you are getting your sight back" "me to" replied Kagome. Sango led Kagome over to a bench where they waited for Miroku and Inuyasha. The girls didn't have to wait long for the boys to arrive, Kagome felt Sango stiffen beside and when she turned to ask what was wrong she felt a whoosh of air and the resounding smack of hand meeting someone's check. "ah, I live to savour these moments" Miroku sighed coming around to stand in front of the bench. Kagome giggled when she heard Sango huff beside her, then felt someone sit down beside her "Inuyasha" she questioned, "yah, it's me, you guys been waiting long." "Nope, just got here actually," Kagome answered.

They all got up and wandered into the fair. Between her three friends Kagome got a good idea about how wonderful the fair looked, and the smells were wonderful. Buttered popcorn, hotdogs and hamburgers, then there were the sounds, Kagome could hear the screams of people on rides, and the roar of the rollercoaster's and the whoosh of air as they passed overhead. They went and bought their ride tickets, then went on rides. Much to Sango's annoyance and Kagome's relief Miroku sat with Sango on rides so Kagome sat with Inuyasha.

Kagome didn't mind sitting beside Inuyasha, she felt safe with his weight beside her and his arm around the back of the seat they were in. He was being so nice to, trying to describe everything to her and holding her hand to guide her as they walked, not for the first time did Kagome wish to be able to see him or her other friends. As she thought about that she smiled, her eyes were healing and she would be able to see her friends soon.

They used up all of their ride tickets and decided to play some games, Kagome stayed to the side cheering the others on since she couldn't play the games because they required for her to see. Inuyasha realized after they had played a few games that Kagome couldn't play them, but then he got an idea. "Hey guys let's go play ball toss" Inuyasha said. The others agreed, and they bought 20 balls. Inuyasha explained that they had to toss the balls onto the table with holes in it, if the ball roled into a hole with a color border they would win a prize, different colors meant different sizes of prizes. First went Sango aiming for the hole that meant jumbo prize, then Miroku tried for the same hole, then Inuyasha. "Okay Kagome your turn" Inuyasha exclaimed. "umm, Inuyasha I can't see where to throw the ball, I'm blind remember" Kagome sarcastically pointed out. "I'm not stupid, I know your blind, would you just come here" with that Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand and pulled her towards him. He placed a ball in her hand and asked her what size she wanted to try to win, "jumbo" Kagome said with a smirk. Inuyasha turned Kagome slightly so she was aiming the whole with that prize color "Okay you only need to throw it about this hard," Inuyasha took Kagome's arm and swung it so she would know how much power to use.

Kagome hesitated then shrugged, 'what's the worst that could happen, I miss' and she lightly threw the ball. Kagome could hear the clink as it hit the table, she held her breath, the others seemed to tense around her, they shouted come on, come on, then sighed in defeat. "Kagome you almost got it in the jumbo prize slot" Sango said, "really" she questioned "yah you were one away" Miroku added. They continued playing, with Inuyasha to help Kagome aim. When they ran out of balls none of them had won, so they decided to go sit down and get something to eat.

They walked around until they found a table beside a place selling pizza, they all sat down with a sigh of relief to be off their feet. "Man, I am so hungry, how about you guys." Everyone nodded their heads in agreement, then Inuyasha and Miroku got up to get pizza for everyone. "So Kagome, I saw how nice Inuyasha was being, and how you two have been holding hands, is something going on you want to tell me." Sango said while elbowing Kagome a little. Kagome blushed slightly, "no, it's nothing like that, he was only making sure I didn't walk into anything, he is capable of being nice you know." Then Kagome got a wicked grin, "What about you and Miroku, I haven't heard you slapping him as much as usual, and he seems to be acting like a gentleman for once. Is there something _I_ need to know." Sango was spluttering and stammering, and even though Kagome couldn't see her she new Sango would be blushing like mad.

The boys chose that moment to return and Miroku seeing Sango's blush asked "you lovely ladies weren't talking about me now were you?" "Well actually" Kagome began but was cut off by Sango elbowing her harder this time and saying, "No, why would we talk about you Miroku." Inuyasha just shook his head and sat down, handing one of the plates of pizza he carried to Kagome, who thanked him, then began to eat his. Through a mouthful of pizza he whispered to Kagome "That was so mean to do to Sango," Kagome replied, "yah, but it was so fun."

They stayed at the fair for a little while longer, then decided they were tired and headed towards Inuyasha's car. They had to walk down the street a little to get to Inuyasha's car so Inuyasha was holding Kagome's hand to guide her with Sango and Miroku in front of them. They were all walking in comfortable silence when someone came up pushing Kagome away from Inuyasha and latching onto his arm instead. "Ughh, get off me Kikyo" said an angry Inuyasha as Sango went and helped Kagome up. "What Inuyasha, I just thought you would like to hang out with me instead of some stupid blind girl." Kikyo cooed at Inuyasha. "Kikyo, I would go to hell and back before I ever hang out with you, not get off my arm." Inuyasha pushed Kikyo off his arm then went to stand next to Kagome and the others. "Fine I see how it is, she's tricked you all into feeling sorry for her, and she's stolen you away from me Inuyasha. I warned you once to stay away from my Inuyasha girl, this time you will severely regret not listening to my earlier advice," sneered Kikyo as she walked away.

Soon as she left Inuyasha turned to Kagome, "don't listen to anything she says Kagome, she's had this thing for me forever and doesn't seem to realize I hate her guts. Kikyo's just stupid, and if she bothers you or does anything to you she'll regret it." Kagome smiled up in Inuyasha's direction, what Kikyo had said had hurt but having Inuyasha and the others discard what she said so quickly erased any doubts that they only pitied her. "Come on guys lets get out of here," Kagome said, then linked arms with Inuyasha and pulled him forward slightly, he began to walk and Sango and Miroku followed them to the car.

It didn't take long for them all to pile into the car and set off towards Kagome's grandmother's house, it was the closest so they decided to drop Kagome off first. When they arrived Kagome said goodnight to everyone and got out, she walked up the driveway using her walking stick and went to unlock the front door but found it was already unlocked. 'Wow that's not at all like Keade, maybe she fell asleep and forgot to lock it' Kagome thought. Walking inside Kagome closed the door and locked it. "oh drat I left my jacket in Inuyasha's car, oh well I will have to get it from him Monday. Kagome folded up her walking stick and used her hand to guide her to the kitchen, "Keade you in here, I'm home" said Kagome, "Sorry Keade's not here right now, it's just you and me Kags," said a deep masculine voice as Kagome was backhanded hard across the face.

Meanwhile Inuaysha was driving Sango to her place a few houses down from Kagome when he happened to look over to the seat Kagome had recently occupied and noticed she had left her jacket. "Oh, hey guys do you mind if I head back to Kagome's quickly she left her jacket here, and were not very far yet," Inuyasha asked. Sango and Miroku said quick yeses then went back to their argument about whether girls like to be groped in public or not, Inuyasha just shook his head at them.

Inuyasha pulled into Kagome's driveway grabbed her jacket and walked to the door. Just as he was about to knock he heard a loud crash and a man yelling, then he heard Kagome shouting, another crash and Kagome's scream. Without any hesitation inuyasha tried the door but it was locked, so he threw down Kagome's jacket and tried to ram the door down with his shoulder, but it wouldn't budge. Miroku and Sango must have seen him trying to break through the door because after his third attempt Miroku came up beside him and together rammed through the door. What they saw was not what they expected.

**Okay guys, thanks for reading, sorry to say there are only two chapters next but who knows, if I get enough reviews in these next chapter s I may do a sequel. Review please and tell me what you think at the least, see you next chapter.**


	7. Busted and Truth Comes Out

**A/N: Hey guys just two chapters left and I'm kinda sad but I do have to end this, thank you to all who reviewed again, you don't know how much those things mean to me. Anyway here's the next chapter hope you like it.**

**Chapter 7: Busted and the True Story Comes Out**

Kagome fell hard to the ground as Naraku backhanded her. "I saw you with that boy tonight Kagome, you two looked pretty cozied up together huh" He sneered while pushing her down with his foot as she tried to get up. Kagome could hear the click of Naraku's shoes on the tiled floor as he took a step towards her. Pushing herself up slightly she yelled at Naraku, "Get out of my house, and get of my house Naraku, I'm done letting you control my life and I'm done being afraid of you," swiftly Kagome rolled over and kicked, she must have hit him because a second later she felt a thump as he sank to his knees groaning. Quickly she rolled back over and stood up, 'this would be so much easier if I could see' Kagome thought frantically as she quickly ran towards the front door knocking things over in her hurry. She was just about to unlock the door when she felt him come up behind her, Naraku spitting in fury grabbed her hair throwing her back down the hall, "You won't get away from me this time bitch," he yelled.

Naraku stalked towards Kagome and swiftly kicked her in the ribs causing her to cough and gasp moaning in pain on the floor, "You thought you escaped me didn't you Kagome, thought you could make friends, start a new life, well newsflash honey I'm back. Now I'm going take care of you properly this time, then I 'm going to go and kill that stupid idiot who thought he could touch you," shouted Naraku as he kicked her again. At the point where he mentioned Inuyasha, Kagome regretted the fact that she hadn't warned her friends about Naraku, because of her they were in danger now. Kagome was yanked up by her hair and thrown into the table in the hallway, her back screaming in pain. Putting her hands behind her on the table to steady herself Kagome felt the vase Keade always kept on it, waiting until Naraku got closer Kagome picked up the vase and attempted to hit Naraku in the head with it. Naraku saw what she tried to do and knocked her hand away and the vase went crashing to the floor. With another yell of fury he threw Kagome into the opposite wall, her head smacked hard on the wall and she let out a loud moan of pain, slowly trying to move away Kagome was pushed back to the wall by Naraku's hands around her throat. Kagome clawed helplessly at the hands at her throat but his grip was to strong, still she struggled, the pounding in her hand getting worse. All of a sudden Kagome realized it wasn't her head it was the door, someone was trying to get in, she was able to turn her head slightly towards the door, suddenly her eyes burned, and Kagome saw the door burst open, and three figures stumble in slightly before lack of air caused her to lose consciousnesses.

Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango stood stunned for a moment at the scene before them, the Naraku guy from the mall with his hands rapped around Kagome's throat staring at them and briefly Kagome looking right at them before her eyes closed and her body went slack in Naraku's hands. As soon as Naraku's hands came off Kagome's throat Inuyasha was in motion, with Miroku and Sango only a step behind. Sango made her way to the now unconscious Kagome and checked her pulse breathing a sigh of relief when she found it to be nice and strong and saw Kagome's shallow breaths. Inuyasha and Miroku headed straight for Naraku, who kicked out at Miroku sending him into the wall and dodging Inuyasha. Inuyasha made another attack which Naraku dodged then punched at Inuyasha, catching the side of his face. At this point Miroku came up behind Naraku and grabbed his arms restraining him, and Inuyasha came in and through all his strength into a punch and knocked Naraku out, as he sagged Miroku let him drop to the floor. Inuyasha went to check Kagome as Miroku went to the door he could hear sirens, he had called the police when he saw Inuyasha frantically trying to break down Kagome's door, before he himself went to help. Miroku went to meet the police saying they would need an ambulance for their friend and relaying everything he knew to the cops as they made their way into the house.

Kagome woke up lying on something soft, and someone holding her hand. Slowly meaning to sit up as soon as she twitched a wave of pain shot through her, and she realized her head was pounding, she felt as if she had been hit by a bus. The hand that was holding hers twitched and Kagome realized that hand belonged to someone, 'I wonder who it is' she thought. That question was answered in a second, "Kagome your awake, are you alright" Inuyasha's voice sounded in the room, followed by similar greetings from Sango and Miroku. Hearing a constant beep coming from beside her Kagome realized she must be in a hospital, she questioned her friends, "ugh what happened, I feel like I have been run over or something." "Jeez Kagome, you tell us, we come in to find that Naraku guy strangling you," said Inuyasha. At the mention of Naraku all the events since the fair came flooding back and Kagome sat up quickly startling the others, "oh my god are you all alright, did he hurt you guys, god where is he now," Kagome's hand flew to her head as the pounding increased and a wave of dizziness took over. Gentle hands pushed her back down on the bed, "Calm down Kagome, we're alright" soothed Sango.

Miroku explained that Naraku was in jail, apparently he was also wanted for charges of assault and other such things, and that none of them were hurt. Kagome sighed in relief, her friends were safe, and Naraku was in jail, then she tensed when Inuyasha spoke up again, "Kagome I think you owe us a bit of an explanation as to why that guy was trying to kill you." Kagome relaxed she was going to tell them about Naraku whether Inuyasha had asked about him or not. "Well the thing is, two years ago we used to go out. Naraku was so nice and fun, we were the perfect couple, but after the first year he started to change. He got mean, he started to try and control everything I did, who I hung out with, when I could go out everything. I broke up with him and he pleaded and begged me to give him another chance, he promised he would stop, so I did and we began dating again. The thing was that he didn't change, he got worse more possessive over me. So after about a month I broke it off again, he begged me again and I refused to take him back. Apparently he began to follow me around, stalking me. I started going out with someone else and they got beaten up in an alleyway when he was leaving my house, the next day when I went to see if he was alright he broke up with me, I was sure it was Naraku. I went to his apartment to confront him about it and he openly admitted he did, saying if he couldn't have me no one would. I went from there right to the police station to report him but when the police went to his house he had cleared out."

At this point Kagome had to stop, the next part was really hard, and she could remember it so vividly because she relived most of it in her dreams every night. "Apparently he found out I reported him to the police, because he came to my house. He, he killed my mother and brother, than set the house on fire. I had been in my room with headphones on so I didn't hear anything going on downstairs. I went to the bathroom and when I came back to my room he was sitting on my bed. I turned and ran to the stairs but he caught up and grabbed me by the arms, I kicked him and he let go but I lost my balance and fell off the stairs and the way I landed I broke my arm. From there I saw that most of the kitchen and hallway to the front door were on fire. I could hear Naraku coming down the stairs so I ran through the fire to the front door he was right behind me but a piece of wood from the ceiling fell onto his legs and he fell. He managed to trip me though so I fell smacking my head against the door. I was dazed so when I rolled over I wasn't paying attention and got a face full of embers causing me to temporarily become blind. Naraku must have heard sirens or thought I was dead because he left. I was in the hospital for a month healing from the head trauma and the surgery doctors did on my eyes, then I came to Keade's and met you guys." At this point Kagome started to cry Inuyasha hugged her and told her everything was going to be all right because Naraku was in jail now. Kagome shook her head though "that's not it" she said pulling away from Inuyasha, "I should have warned you all about Naraku, he could have tried to hurt you guys because I think he's been following me since we ran into him at the mall. Please forgive me I just didn't think he would try it again, I'm so sorry."

This time Sango reassured her, "don't worry Kagome we're not mad, just happy your all right. We only wished you had told us so we could have helped you." Miroku and Inuyasha both piped in their agreements to this. A minute later a nurse walked in and said Kagome needed her rest and shooed Sango, Miroku, and a reluctant to leave Inuyasha out. Before they left they promised to come and see Kagome later, at this Kagome smiled and wave goodbye, then slowly drifted to sleep.

**Well only one more chapter to go to tie up all loose ends, please review, ove you all, see you next chapter.**


	8. Conclusion

**A/N: Well this is the end for this story, I want to thank everyone who read and reviewed and stuck with it for so long. Without further wait here is the last chapter.**

**Epilogue**

Kagome sat outside under a tree in the park a few blocks from her house. She sat just gazing up at the leafy branches that swayed back and forth in the gentle breeze. 'I've had my sight back for a week now, and it's funny how many things I didn't take the time notice before I lost my sight, but I do now.' Kagome thought. Suddenly a pair of strong arms grabbed Kagome from behind and picked her up. Kagome shrieked as the person holding her started to tickle her sides. Begging and pleading for them to stop Kagome tried to squirm out of their hold. Finally managing to break free Kagome turned around to glare at her attacker. Inuyasha was grinning wickedly at her, "Morning Kagome, is that all I get for a greeting, is you shrieking in my ear as I innocently tried to pick you up." "Because I'm sure that's exactly what you were trying to do," Kagome said laughing.

The two headed back towards Kagome's house in a comfortable silence, Kagome thinking about all the things that happened just this last month, it was unbelievable. Kagome was in the hospital for a week healing from the injuries Naraku had inflicted, she could remembered the huge ugly bruises on her neck from his strangling attempt. After she was allowed to leave the hospital Inuyasha introduced her to his half brother Seshomaru who was a layer and agreed to help her take Naraku to court, because she was his brothers friend. Two weeks later the trial took place and Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango all went to watch the trail, when the judge banged his gavel marking Naraku's sentence of twenty to fifty years Kagome had let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. Afterwards Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango went out to celebrate, and that's when Inuaysha asked if I would go out with him. We had been going out for a week when all of a sudden my eye's started burning and I collapsed outside of school, the pain slowly went away and I was able to look around, literally, everything was out of focus and blurry and my eye's stung a little but I could see. It's been a week since then and I see fine now, everything in my life is fine now, granted I still am nervous sometimes that Naraku is going to jump out from behind something, but I have friends that would do anything for me, and I have Inuyasha, that alone is enough.

When Inuyasha and Kagome got closer to Kagome's they found Sango and Miroku walking down the sidewalk hand in hand. Kagome couldn't help but smile at them, she knew they liked each other and had been wondering when they would get together. The four continued on to Kagome's talking about plans for the summer break which came in two weeks. "Hey I know why don't we go camping for a week," Sango suggested, everyone liked that idea and soon plans were being made for possible campsites, and what they could do while down there. Kagome sighed, she was happy that everything was normal again in her life and she had three wonderful friends to share it with.

THE END

**Okay so tell me what you all thought, if I get enough reviews I may do a sequel, and if you want me to do a sequel give me some idea's. Goodbye until my next story, Inuyashafanficfan.**


End file.
